


愚人节日常

by izumilen



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 01:43:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izumilen/pseuds/izumilen
Summary: 来自演员访谈中的设定，贵虎与凌马在学生时代就见过面，贵虎是相当受欢迎的学生会长，而凌马是个只专注于自己喜欢的事情的人。





	愚人节日常

砰！  
随着清脆的撞击声，棒球迎着太阳高高的飞起来，在空中划出一道长长的弧线，牵着许多紧张的目光最后落在了练习场的围栏外面。  
一阵欢呼炸响。  
伴随着男女声混杂的尖叫加油，击球手狂奔着跑完全垒，不仅给计分板添上了完美的一分，也将对手最后的希望打破了。  
同伴们一拥而上，把击球手兜起来抛向空中，兴奋的欢呼起来。  
虽说只是沢芽和风都的一场中学生练习赛，连观众都只有小猫三两只，但此前风都对上沢芽未尝败绩，这次破冰让长久以来挂着“贵公子”头衔的世界树高中着实高兴了一把。  
“吴岛前辈最强了！”大家七嘴八舌的称赞道。  
好不容易安全落地的击球手笑了笑，用球衣擦了擦汗水。  
吴岛贵虎并没有什么进军甲子园的梦想，只是棒球部当时需要一个能压得住全队的人做部长，他便应允了老师的拜托加入了。既然担起责任就要全力以赴，这是贵虎一贯的态度，于是尽心尽力的整顿队风安排练习，最终有了这样的结果并不是什么稀奇的事情。  
至少在他看来并不意外。  
没有人生来就是强者，只是有没有用尽全力罢了。  
“把那个棒球签个名陈列起来吧，部长！”在聒噪的人声中突然有人这样提议。  
“不用了吧。”贵虎觉得并没有这个必要，但他的声音被大家顿时兴奋起来的应和声盖住了，于是只能无奈的笑着，看着几个部员飞也似的往球落下的地方跑去。  
练习赛的场地不大，外围紧邻着小公园，红白相间的棒球虽然不大，但在一片绿意中也不算很难找，部员扒着围栏很快在草丛中发现了那颗球的身影。  
“找到了！”部员转身挥手示意，大家簇拥着贵虎欢呼着往这边聚过来。  
他回头想要再次确认球的位置，刚巧有人经过这里，定睛一看，还穿着世界树高中的制服。  
“喂！那边那位同学，请帮我们捡一下棒球！”他喜出望外的大声喊到。  
那个人停下脚步，眼神往球场瞥过来，他的额前有一簇明显的白发，怪奇的造型使得阴郁的视线更加冷嗖嗖的，针似的投在部员的身上让后者冷不丁竖起了寒毛。  
“啧，怎么是这个家伙啊。”部员小声的嘟嚷了一句，迅速的把笑脸挤回来，“战……战……”  
这个怪胎叫什么来着的？战国还是战什么的？……唉，算了。  
“同学，帮我们捡一下棒球吧，就在你的脚边一点～”  
那人循着话语往下瞧了一眼，在看到那颗棒球后稍稍挑起了眉毛，接着便视而不见的抬起头来，径直沿着自己原本的轨迹拔腿就走。  
“喂！你这家伙……”一股火气上涌，部员恨不能马上翻出围栏把对方胖揍一顿。  
就在这个时候，一只手掌按住了他的肩膀，熟悉的声音平和的说着。  
“凌马同学，可以帮个忙吗？”  
围栏外的身影顿了一下。  
“我是吴岛贵虎，就坐在你的隔壁。”贵虎微笑着用熟稔的语气说，“我们是同班同学。”  
被唤作凌马的那人回过头来，面无表情的仔细观察了一番贵虎，那神态就像是在审视某种初见的生物，非常的无机质。  
“喂！你这个小子对吴岛学长什么态度！”部员好不容易压下的火气被这种平淡的眼神再度勾起来，然而肩膀上的手用力收紧了，将他再度按了回去。  
“你又要去市立图书馆吗？不方便的话就请先忙你自己的事情吧。”贵虎看了看凌马怀里抱着的一沓厚书，迎着那冷淡的目光继续笑着说道。  
凌马眯起了眼睛，将鼻梁上的眼镜往上推了推，片刻后非常轻微的撇了撇嘴巴，用脚尖轻轻踢了一记，棒球朝着众人滴溜溜的滚过去，最终穿过围栏下方的空挡静静的停在了贵虎面前。  
“谢谢。”贵虎弯腰拾起球，正说着谢谢，但凌马早就头也不回的走开了，只留下一个形单影只的背影渐渐消失在绿意之中。  
“讨人嫌的家伙。”  
“是啊，太晦气了。”  
“对前辈什么态度，真想好好揍他一顿。”  
“看见那个眼神了吗？真叫人不舒服。”  
“一定要好好教训他！”  
“行了，大家都是同学，友爱些，不要总想着欺负别人。”贵虎及时止住了众人义愤填膺的话语，不禁说教了两句，被贵虎威严的眼神一戳，刚刚还咋呼着说要揍人的几个部员一下子就安分了，“今天大家一起吃烤肉吧，我请客。”  
“部长万岁！”  
大家振臂高呼，又开始群鸟一般叽叽喳喳起来，在众人的喧闹之中贵虎扭过头，那片寂静的绿意中已经完全找不到有人曾经经过的痕迹了。  
仿佛被围栏所割裂，这里和那里就像两个完全不同的世界。  
贵虎攥着那颗棒球，在思考间，外界的人声鼎沸就变得有些空洞模糊，只有手中的棒球传来越发清晰的实感。  
也许对别人而言那只是一抹不应存在的影子，然而那个与周围永远格格不入的同学却总是让他无法不在意。  
不知道为什么，似乎是冥冥中的。

 

昨天晚上大家闹得挺晚，甚至有几个部员不知道从哪儿弄来的啤酒，在他发现之前就灌了一大半，幸而有教练帮忙，他才好不容易把这些闹腾的小子们一个个送回家。  
然而今天他还是醒的很早。  
被管家清洗烘干的衬衫上已经闻不到昨夜的烤肉味了，柔顺剂的草木香钻进鼻子里，泛着晒过阳光的绿叶气息。  
明明是有些暖意的干燥清香，在想到绿叶的那一刻突然就有些冷。  
贵虎换好校服，早早地出了门。  
教室空无一人。  
他今天来的也太早了些。  
贵虎确认完课表，把教室稍稍打扫了一下，在经过自己隔壁的课桌时不免多看了一眼——那上面写满了字，有圆珠笔也有铅笔甚至还有直接用刀刻下的字，密密麻麻的一大片。  
都不是什么好话。  
贵虎的眉头紧锁起来，仿佛被地震隆起的山丘，带着愤怒的力量。  
世界树高中虽然被称为贵族学校，但人的劣性似乎并没有好那么一星半点。  
他从自己的笔盒里拿出橡皮，又从杂物柜里掏出清洗剂，高高的挽起袖口开始用力的擦拭这个课桌。

 

凌马在教室门口就听到了动静。  
有人比自己还要早到让他稍稍惊讶了一下，不过课桌脚哐啷哐啷的声音更叫人生疑，他推门，贵虎应声抬头的目光和他的撞在一起。  
那是自己的课桌，贵虎抓着抹布的手支在上面，桌面被清洗剂擦得已经有些脱色了。  
原本地缚灵似的盘踞在桌面上的字也消失了大半。  
他除了轻蔑和不快就冷漠得万年不变的脸上此刻浮现出极为复杂的神情，镜片下的眼睛在桌面和贵虎身上来来回回，最后是一副似乎有些不太自在的样子。  
“不用白费这些功夫，后面还会回来的。”他张口说道，语气却和词句不太相符。  
好像也不是不喜欢。  
“如果再有，那就换个新的。世界树高中不能有这种风气。”贵虎义正言辞的回答。  
“风气？”凌马把书包塞进桌肚，把贵虎挤离了自己的座位，“你以为自己是什么？最受欢迎的学生会长吗？随便动动嘴皮子就有一大群人听你的话？”  
凌马的反驳像是一梭子枪子，虽然打在身上很疼，但是枪管是热的。他难得说这么多的话，若是平时，就连挨打都懒得哼哼两声。  
贵虎听到这话突然就一脸灿烂的微笑起来。  
“我就是本校的学生会长。”  
“…………”  
在凌马扭曲的表情里世界沉默了两秒钟，随着一声噗嗤的偷笑，笑声从两人之间涌出一波波涟漪回荡在教室里。  
“你昨天去市里图书馆读了些什么？”在笑声渐息后贵虎试着和凌马交流，此前凌马在这个班里总是极端孤立的存在，一半是主动一半是被动，好像并不想与这世间的任何人扯上关系，非常的不合群，“我昨天看见你抱了很多物理书，除了那本《超越时空》，其他的我一本都没看过。”  
“哦？”凌马的神色变得愉快起来，那本不过是偶尔无聊拿来阅读的调剂品，然而能从一点书脊就认出来，这位会长比起这个班的其他白痴还是不太一样的，“运动神经发达的人眼神很好嘛。”  
“你在研究什么吗？”贵虎乘胜追击。  
“如果有一天，在你头顶的半空中突然出现一条拉链，你觉得它拉开之后会通向哪里呢？”凌马像只狐狸似的笑眯眯，慢悠悠的似有深意的问到。  
贵虎的眼睛一瞬间亮了起来。

 

临近中午的时候，走廊里忽然变得不同寻常的吵闹，吹奏部的部长小山抱着一个五彩斑斓的抽奖箱有些扭扭捏捏的走进教室。  
“吴岛学长……”小山红着脸颊，将手上的纸箱往贵虎面前一送，“请、请抽一张吧！”  
“这是什么？”贵虎看着小山同学仿佛一颗红苹果似的脸，不觉笑得更温柔了些。  
小山的脸颊红得快要熟了。  
站在小山身后的几个女同学蜂拥而上，左右分立的把贵虎环在当中，其中一个敲了敲纸箱说道：“整蛊箱，愚人节的小游戏，每人抽一张，纸上写了什么就要立刻去做。”  
“落语部和文学部先搞起来的，结果一个上午就蔓延到全校了。”  
“现在低年级的全都做完了。”  
“学生会也，嗝～……也差不多都做完了。”  
“哈哈哈哈，奈子抽到了连喝三瓶汽水。”  
“你们不要笑了！嗝～”  
“现在整个学生会就剩会长没有做了！”  
“吴岛学长，抽一张吧～”  
“抽一张～抽一张～抽一张～”  
女生像是一群小麻雀，叽叽喳喳的你一言我一语，绯红的脸颊跟初春的花儿一样，一个劲的催促着贵虎。  
“一定要抽吗？”贵虎苦笑着。  
“一定一定！”她们和声应道。  
贵虎眨了眨眼睛，有些无奈但又有些宠溺的表情，伸手在整蛊箱里随意掏了一张，他小心的打开纸条，在看清字迹的那一刻表情变得有些微妙。  
“是什么，学长？”女生们聚成一团凑近过来。  
贵虎把食指竖在唇上做了个噤声的手势，轻轻摇了摇头。  
“唉～居然保密吗？”女生们嘟着嘴吧失望道。  
贵虎将纸条折好塞进口袋里，随即起身往教室外走去。  
“唉，唉？吴岛学长！”原本十分雀跃的女生们一下子换上了一张张尴尬和疑惑的脸，小山开口喊住了贵虎，“你要去哪儿？”  
“准备做任务呀。”  
“唉？不在这里吗？”奈子惊愕中打了一个长长的嗝，随即一把捂住了嘴巴。  
“小山同学。”贵虎朝她微微点了点头。  
小山的眼睛像是被沙子迷住了一样不停的眨巴着，抿起嘴唇，两颊的红晕像是露出内馅的大福一样随着肌肉鼓起来。  
“谢谢你。”贵虎说完一笑，转身离开了教室。  
气氛一下子变得冷场。  
“……唉？！怎么回事？”  
“玲，你确定箱子里全都是那个吗？”  
“不会错的，你看，这张，这张，还有这张！”玲说着从整蛊箱里随意的抓出几张，摊开在桌子上。  
“那怎么会……部长，你确定今早真的是你第一个见到学长的吗？”  
“我到的时候，教室里明明只有我们两个人啊……我真的来得特别早……”小山委屈的撇起嘴巴，一副快要哭了的样子。

 

已经过了午休的黄金时间，学生基本都回教室了，天台此刻安安静静空空荡荡，就连其他被孤立的可怜人也一概不在，反而很和凌马的意。  
傲慢无知的精英，畏缩可怜的败犬，无论哪一种都很讨厌。  
正如蝇也好蚁也好，在人的角度看来，都是差不多的东西。  
他坐在围栏边上撕开透明包装袋，叼着里面的奶油面包打开了罐装咖啡。  
楼梯上传来了脚步声。  
还没有咬到奶油馅，嘴里满是乏味的白面包味道，那个本应该陌生但已经有些熟悉的笑脸出现在他面前，嘴里的白面包开始因为咀嚼而有了黏糊糊的甜味。  
“你为什么会来这里？”凌马用一口酸苦的黑咖啡把满嘴黏黏的甜味冲进肚子里，“这里不是你这种人该来的地方。”  
“我倒觉得人类没有应该存在的地方，只要想去，外太空异世界哪里都可以。”贵虎说着仿佛不是第一次一样熟门熟路的坐在凌马旁边，把便当盒放在膝盖上。  
便当盒，家的意味。  
很久以前就不会在意了，凌马早就过了会羡慕别人有便当的年纪，然而今天他忍不住看了一眼。  
然后有些吃惊的耸了耸眉毛。  
“你……是牛吗？”口无遮拦，想到便说了。  
跟豪华程度成正比的是重量，本就不小的双层便当盒里塞得满满当当，下层是塞得近乎年糕团似的白米饭，上层则是海陆空和大自然争抢地盘互不相让，这已经不能用丰盛来形容了，简直是……  
“很过分不是吗？”贵虎将一大口米饭塞进嘴里，幸福的大嚼道，“可我全部都吃得下～要吃得多才能长得更结实不是吗？”  
他说着看了一眼凌马，那抹象征着衰老的白头发自不用提，光是细得和螳螂似的关节就很让人担心，纸片一样的身板光靠一个奶油面包就可以维持动力了吗？  
“你还是多吃点吧。”他夹起一筷牛肉送到凌马嘴边。  
“不要。”凌马一口回绝道，可是贵虎就像没听见一样，趁着他张口的间隙把牛肉往他嘴里塞，“唔！你搞什么……”  
是冒着热气的牛肉的味道，是加了味增和酱油长时间用炖锅煮过的味道，是由人的手注入了感情才会有的味道。  
是和机械的生产线不一样的味道。  
并不是不喜欢。  
只是那一刻，觉得自己的边界被破坏了。  
那是光斑落进影子里的感觉，刺眼又硌手，浑身都不自在的骚动，就像烫伤了一样。  
可是很亮，是一种他曾经幻想过的想要去触碰的亮，在犹犹豫豫之间拿不定主意。  
“喜欢什么的话，就不要拒绝。”贵虎又夹了一筷子米饭送到他嘴边，这一次他没再拒绝，沉默着有些羞赧的接受了，“只专注于自己喜欢的领域不是你的长项吗？”  
“真让人羡慕啊～”贵虎叹着气往自己的嘴里塞着便当，“可以自由的去做自己想做的事情。”  
“自由……”凌马放慢了咀嚼的速度，若有所思的望着空无一物的天空，伸手在半空中抓住了一把虚无，“……是吗？”  
想要触碰光斑的手最后收了回来，他往影子的更深处缩了回去。  
“明年就要升学了，想必你已经决定好了吧？”  
“嗯，明年会提前参加世界树少年科学组的考试，通过的话就直接升学不用读高三了。”  
“我的话，已经决定去海外念商科，明年恐怕见不到面了。”  
“别说的我们好像很熟一样。”  
“哈哈哈。”贵虎笑了笑，往凌马和自己的嘴里各塞了一筷子菜，“跟别人比起来，我们确实很熟了吧？”  
“……”这句话倒是没错呢。  
“等再次见面的时候，恐怕你已经连我的样子都忘光了吧。”  
“不会再见面的。”凌马回得斩钉截铁。  
“一定会再见面的。”贵虎同样斩钉截铁，不禁让凌马有些狐疑的盯了他一眼。  
“……就算再见我也一定记不得了。”贵虎的模样坚定得有种莫名的自信感，凌马没再继续反驳，给自己找补道。  
“不记得也没关系，重新认识就好了。”贵虎把剩下的一半便当往凌马手里一塞，夺过他手上的奶油面包三下五除二的消灭干净。  
“战极凌马。”  
起风了。  
贵虎站起身，走到天台的中央伸了个懒腰，在慵懒的叹息后露出了那个招牌的暖酥酥的笑容。  
“你一定会是我所见过的最厉害的科学家。”  
“还用你说吗。”虽然是莫名其妙的称赞，但被贵虎这么说出来凌马听着还是挺高兴。  
看着凌马不再拘束的吃着自己的便当，贵虎张开了背在身后的拳头，已经捏的有些变形的纸条被风带走，打着旋飘上青空。  
它会穿越树梢落在地上，被车轮碾过，被雨水打湿，被暴晒，被风干，最终变成一片再也辨不出原样的碎片。  
可现在，它在空中飘荡，阳光穿透薄薄的纸片，把圆珠笔的字迹镶上一圈金边。

「请和你今天第一个说话的同学告白吧。」


End file.
